The present invention relates to apparatus for providing a warm water circulatory system for use in conjunction with diving suits and in particular to a heating system for warming the body of a diver while underwater.
The discomfort of a scuba-diver in cold water is obvious, and prolonged submersion in low-temperature conditions becomes intolerable. Even with moderate surface temperatures, the cold at lower depth represents a forbiddingly restrictive factor limiting the scope and freedom of the diver's range.
It is therefore a prime object of this invention to supply a heating system for providing warmth to a scuba diver's body while submerged.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a diver heating system which can be used in conjunction with conventional diving equipment and in particular in conjunction with the air supply from the scuba air tank both for its motive power and as a heating combustion medium.
Another object of this invention is to provide a diver heating system which is completely safe and free of any possibility of contaminating the diver's breathing air supply.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a diver heating system which is compact and easily portable.
These and other objects are fully realized in the present invention, as will become apparent from the ensuing sections of this specification.